


[podfic] 5 Ways Logan Fixed Everything (Like a Boss)

by Starlingthefool, watery_weasel



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingthefool/pseuds/Starlingthefool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_weasel/pseuds/watery_weasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Charles and Erik had managed to recruit Logan?</p>
<p>(In which Logan solves everyone's problems through snark and BAMFery.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] 5 Ways Logan Fixed Everything (Like a Boss)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5 Ways Logan Fixed Everything (Like a Boss)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271133) by [Starlingthefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingthefool/pseuds/Starlingthefool). 



> Notes from Watery_weasel: This is my first time doing podfic, so everybody needs to go easy on me if I suck. Hopefully, I do not. Please leave me feedback if you enjoyed it, or even if you didn't. I plan on making much much MUCH more podfic in the future, as I listen to it obsessively, so feedback can only improve everything. 
> 
> Also, if you want to suggest a fic you think I should read? Please do that also, especially if you are the author of said fic and will give me permission to record it. 
> 
> Thanks very much to Starlingthefool for writing this silly little fic in the first place and for allowing me to do my own version of it. I hope she enjoys what I've done with it. 
> 
> (Please let me know if you are unable to download this, so I an upload it somewhere else. I want to make this easily available.)

[](http://tindeck.com/listen/nabc)   

**ETA:** Also availible to download through SendSpace [CLICK HERE](http://www.sendspace.com/file/dqetyw)


End file.
